I'm Dead
by Doctor Alexander
Summary: Fate killed me eight times. I'm living, brathing, and thinking. But I'm dead. They killed me. Now it is the nineth, but this is a death I will not survive.


**I'm Dead.**

...10...

I'm dead. Yes, the great Invader Zim is dead. My mind is dead, my soul is dead, but my body lives. But I'm still dead. Fate killed me eight times. Eight different lethal wounds to my heart. They bombed me, shot me, poisoned me, set me on fire, froze me, drained my blood, crushed my bones, and stabbed me in the back. They killed me eight times. Now they've condemned me to another horrible death. I have ten seconds until I die. Correction; until I die _again_.

...9...

First they bombed me.

It was a quiet night in early January. I was going over my plans when I heard a crash from outside. In a local field a supposedly government aircraft lost control and flew into the ground. They were lying. I crept into the base and saw what really crashed. It was Tak's voot cruiser. When she was wandering in space she got stuck in the pull of earth's gravity. She tried to steer it to safety, but it was too late. Then she tried to eject, but there was no parachute left. Her mutilated body was found a mile from the site. All her organs spilled from her side, and her green skin was speckled with crimson blood. It looked like she had been bombed.

...8...

Second they shot me.

Apparently the tallests don't tolerate failure in special missions like mine, so they didn't want me to disappoint them any further. When I was nearing the end of January they sent trained assassins after me. Luckily when they arrived at my base I was at skool. They had failed their mission, so they were mad; _very mad._ My poor robot, Gir, was the only thing around to take their anger out on. When I came home after classes Gir was sprawled on the floor of the living room, with a hole through his chest. His previously-curious eyes were blank and staring. Gazing into my soul. Driving me insane with guilt and anger for the awful Irkens. Gir was like a child; care-free and innocent. But fate shot him in the heart.

...7...

Next they poisoned me.

It was all over the news. The genius Professor Membrane was driven insane by his experimenting. He worked night and day with little or no food and water, he had prodded and pulled the fabric of being until he tore it completely. He meddled in dark things that should have been left untouched. The knowledge killed him. He finally cracked and consumed every medicine and cure, solution or concoction, until he finally faded away completely.

...6...

Then they set me on fire.

One dry day in February, a fire broke out in the orphanage the membranes were staying at. Caused by a faulty microwave in the basement kitchen, the entire building was encased in the inferno. Dib, who was outside at the moment, was one of the only survivors. He heard his sister's shrieks pierce the rest, and had to be held back by the firemen to save him from running in there and finding Gaz. After the fire he looked through the ashes and found a skull-shaped metal locket buried in the rubble. Zim could hear his pain-filled howls from his window.

...5...

After that they froze me.

I never thought he would go out that way. Dib was always one for melodramatics. He would have liked to go out with flair, perhaps sacrificing himself for the world. Not being fell by the people he swore to protect. You see, after the horrible fire, Dib had nowhere to go. He had no friends or family. That was the only orphanage within fifty miles, so he was sort of... abandoned by society. No one found him a warm place to stay, or funded his education. They left him to live on the street. Unfortunately, the street is a dangerous place for a 12 year old boy. He had found the body in the dumpster behind McMeaties. He had been mugged and left to bleed to death. This proved to Zim that the world was a horrible place. This chilling act froze his insides. What kind of cruel, callous monstrosity would do such a thing to an _orphaned child?_ It was the single most shiveringly horrible act he had ever encountered.

...4...

Next they drained my blood.

How can my own race be so horrible? How can my people do such an awful thing? How could they stand destroying the hopes and dreams of six billion almost-innocent lives? How could they stand being so horrid? How can I be _related_ to those MONSTERS? How could they do that in cold blood? How could they poison the water supply, set fire to the forests, and bomb entire countries without the slightest hesitation? How could they force me off my adopted home, back into the cold vastness of space? How could they spill the blood of an ENTIRE RACE of living, breathing, caring beings? How could they wipe out humanity? How?

...3...

Then they crushed my bones.

Cruel Irony. Cruel, horrible irony. I hate you universe. I hate you so much for what you did to me. You destroyed almost everything I've ever really known. No matter how much I admired other races for their complex emotions and kindness, I never really fit in. I was always Irken. Though I am a defect, I

painfully admit I am Irken. I am a strange, destruction-causing, short Irken; but I am Irken. That I cannot deny. And since I'm Irken, I still felt sorry when the Resisty came to call. I really, truly am. The Vortians had always been good at weapon crafting, but I never knew they were that good. They managed to wipe out all of Irk and the surrounding planets. No they did more then wiping them out, they destroyed them utterly. Destroy as in Irk is not there any more. If you asked me where my home planet was I would answer 'Irk? What Irk?'. It is gone. Only the massive survived for more then an hour.

...2...

Finally they stabbed me in the back.

It hurts to be betrayed. It really, truly hurts. It is pain beyond pain, even for the living dead. But, as I know all too well, fate is a horrible thing. And it was pure destiny that made _me_ the defect. Not a defect _the_ defect. Everyone knows about short little Zim, and how he darkened the world two times, then set it alight. Ever since my birth I've been screwing up the Irken Empire, and now all my past misdeeds finally caught up with me. It started with a simple transmission from my leaders. They calmly explained that I was a low-life defect and they sent me on my fake mission to get me the hell away from them. That was as agonizing as a shmillion stabs with a rusty knife. My purpose was jelly, my dreams were crushed to a fine powder, and my life was fading away completely. And to finish it all off, the Resisty came in and killed yet another part of me; my leaders. As I have explained, I have always been 100% Irken (with a few minor defects), so my pak is designed to keep me loyal against my will. So, this was a huge blow to me. So I was, yet again, killed mercilessly by tormenting fate.

...1...

Well, this is it. My pak is long gone. It was lost when the Resisty shut off every pak with the controls on the Massive. Just in case there was still one more Irken out there. Luckily for them, there was. One last, miserably short little excuse for an Irken. An unfortunate blemish that needed to end. That end is finally here. I had seen it coming a long time ago. Way back when my poor little SIR got taken from me by destiny and fate. That is the day that sealed my doom. That was the first death I ever encountered; the death of my innocence. This is the final scene in my unfortunate mess-of-a-life. If you can call it living when your dead. Dead as in I have nothing. Nothing. Everything is gone except for me. I am the only thing that remains of the humans and the Irkens. A defect filled with horrible mistakes and unhappy memories. An Irken who was banished to an alien world, only to have his last home destroyed by his kin. A poor soul who had too face a cruel, murderous world with nothing. Undeniably nothing. My death, just as my life, will mean nothing. It will be nothing, because I have done this before. I was killed 8 times, and this will be the ninth. Unfortunately, this is a death I will not survive.

...0...


End file.
